Départ
by MonaLisa94
Summary: 5 ans. 5 ans qu'il était parti. Il ne revenait que pour fleurir une tombe, rien d'autre.
1. Retrouvailles : Part 1

Bonsoir tout le monde, voici un OS ou une fiction.

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierait ce texte.

Bonne lecture. Bisous.

* * *

Il pleut, le ciel est gris. Il vente, il fait froid. C'est le visage fermé qu'un homme se dirige, sous un long manteau noir, vers la gare.

Aujourd'hui, était un jour de commémoration. Il était censé rester plus longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur pour lui. Il était incapable de rester au même endroit où ses souvenirs heureux se situaient. A chaque rue, route, parc etc.. Tout lui rappelait des amours, des amitiés perdues. Maintenant, il était seul. Il était devenu un loup-garou solitaire, triste, fermé. Il ne pensait jamais devenir ainsi. Malgré la difficulté de la vie, il ne s'imaginait pas souffrir autant, il ne s'imaginait pas devenir si vide...

Le train était en retard. Quelques personnes attendaient eux aussi le train. Pas de visages joyeux ou sereins, non. Que des êtres aux visages livides, aux âmes torturées. Seul le bruit de la nature régnait en maître. Preuve du temps qui passe, quoique...

Il voulait pleurer, crier, ressentir quelque chose mais, il en était incapable. Depuis ce jour de dernière année de lycée, tout s'était écroulé. La scène n'avait, depuis, de cesse de tourner en boucle. Ce jour là, il était mort.

Il n'en voulait à personne. Ou plutôt à son silence. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été mieux.

Ce jour-là était comme le Jeudi noir. C'était gravé en lui. Marqué à tout jamais.

Il sortit de sa poche une photo, il l'avait toujours eu, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la jeter. Il était coincé dans un passé révolu et triste. Il ne pouvait plus s'en échapper.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi.

\- A chaque fois, tu viens. A chaque fois, tu repars sans même me voir.

Il se figea rien qu'au son de la voix. De CETTE voix. Elle avait bien changé, mais elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

\- J'ai un travail.

\- 5 ans. 5 putains d'années. Pas un mot.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Me dire que tu es vivant.

\- Tu le vois bien depuis 5 ans apparemment.

\- Quand arrêteras-tu de me faire la tête ? Tu es arrivé-

\- Trop tard. Je ne te fais pas la tête. Jamais, je ne te ferais la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi partir ? Tu peux rester ici.

\- Non. Ma vie est ailleurs.

\- Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir pu évoluer, comme si j'étais coincé.

\- Un triste sourire ornait son visage, il connaissait bien cette situation.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ta vie est parfaite.

\- Sans toi ? Non.

\- Tu l'as choisi.

\- Et tu es parti sans te battre.

\- Parce que je ne voulais que ton bonheur.

\- Retournes-toi. Parles-moi. Viens chez moi. Reste.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester sans meute, tu peux te faire tuer.

\- Soit. J'ai bien vécu 5 ans, je peux vivre plus.

\- Sais-tu que tu me tortures ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Retournes-toi d'abord. Laisse-moi voir ton visage.

Il voulait lui faire face, il le voulait vraiment. Mais, aucun mouvement n'accompagna sa pensée. Son esprit refusé catégoriquement de le revoir. Il ne tiendrai pas à cette torture.

\- Je ne veux pas. Ne cherches même pas à me faire face.

Il accompagna cette phrase d'un rabattement d'une grosse capuche qui masquait son visage.

Son cœur se serra. L'air empestait soudainement la douleur, la résignation et les larmes.

\- Chaque année, je te vois prendre le même train. Chaque année, je te vois t'enfuir sans te retourner. J'ai enfin eu le courage de te parler. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Je sais. Ne fais juste rien. Vis.

\- Mais vivre loin de toi, n'a aucun intérêt !

\- Vivre près de toi aussi. A quoi bon souffrir encore plus chaque jour ? Dis-moi quel bien cela me ferait-il si ce n'est de te voir auprès d'un autre. Tu serais heureux, pas moi.

\- Es-tu heureux ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- Cela en a pour moi !

\- Cela en a pour ta conscience.

\- Tu vois, tu m'en veux. S'il te plaît. Ne pars pas.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas mais ne me demande pas l'impossible. Si je ne venais pas fleurir une tombe chaque année, tu ne m'aurai plus jamais revu.

\- Alors, c'est comme ça que cela se finit ? On s'oublie ? Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Pars.

\- Je t'en prie.

Le train arriva à quai. Et c'est dans un silence entendu que Scott monta à bord du train les yeux tristes. Sa place était côté fenêtre. Il le vit. Après 5 ans sans l'avoir vu, il le vit. Blafard, triste, en pleure. Une douleur au cœur s'intensifia au point de le faire craquer mais il ne le fit pas. C'est alors qu'il vit Stiles monter dans le train et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- A quoi joues-tu ? Le train va partir.

\- On ne peut pas se quitter ainsi.

\- Que fais-tu de Théo ?

\- Je l'appellerai.

Scott détourna la tête pour observer les paysages qui commençaient à défiler. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, devait-il accepter la présence de celui qui l'aime ou devait-il fuir au premier arrêt ? La douleur était trop grande pour qu'un voyage l'estompe.

\- Tu aurais dû rester à Beacon Hills. Rester auprès de Théo.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je veux juste ne pas te perdre.

Le loup-garou ferma les yeux afin de se retenir de pleurer.

\- Tu aurais dû faire comme d'habitude. Me regarder silencieusement partir.

* * *

Comme je disais plus haut, c'est à vous de choisir le format : OS ou fiction ? De plus, si fiction il y a vous devez chosir si vous restez sur du Sciles ou si vous souhaitez que Scott soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Merci de votre lecture. A tantôt !


	2. Retrouvailles : Part 2

Deux heures, deux heures de silence. Scott avait toujours la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi vas-tu fleurir toujours sa tombe ? Demanda Stiles trouvant enfin une conversation. Le comble !

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Ne changes pas de sujet Scott.

\- Stiles, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? Est-ce la vraie raison de ta présence ici ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Mais vraiment.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit Scott qui ne regardait toujours pas son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Je t'ai aimé. Je souhaitais chaque nuit, dans mes rêves, que tu m'aimes, que tu m'embrasses. Je voulais que tu poses le même regard que tu posais sur Allison ou Kira. Je voulais que tu me câlines. Je voulais tout de toi. Puis, j'ai rencontré Théo et voyant que tu ne voulais pas de moi, je suis passé à autre chose.

Scott ne répondit pas. Cela lui faisait trop mal. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, son loup l'exigeait. Il n'avait pas réalisé et lorsqu'il comprit, il était trop tard. Ses traits se durcirent, il devait partir, il ne pouvait pas rester là. C'est alors qu'il se leva d'un coup et demanda du regard, un espace afin qu'il puisse passer.

\- Tu vas t'enfuir ? Encore ?! Comme d'habitude... Tu m'abandonnes.

Scott détourna les yeux avant de les reposer à nouveaux sur l'hyperactif.

\- Comment as-tu pu balayer toutes ces années, tous nos moments ? Comment as-tu pu tout couper ? Tu es l'Alpha de notre meute.

\- Je n'ai pas de meute.

\- Il n'y a plus de meute. Nous vivons au gré du surnaturel. Il n'y a plus personne pour nous sauver.

\- Derek ? Peter ? Liam ? Jackson ? Isaac ? Ils sont bien là non ? S'empressa de répondre Scott légèrement agacé.

\- Peter voyage beaucoup, on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Derek a une entreprise dans le bâtiment écologique, Liam bah..Il étudie la physique, tu sais. Il n'est plus aussi souvent là. Jackson vient d'être diplômé de droit et Isaac est professeur de Littérature.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Quoi ? Reviens !

\- Non. Stiles, si tu es venu pour m'importuner, tu pouvais rester sur le quai.

Stiles regarda son ancien meilleur ami. Il était peiné, triste et en colère. Il commençait fortement à regretter son choix. Pourquoi faisait-il endurer sa présence à son ami ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'arrive pas à avancer sans toi. Dit Stiles tout bas.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Que faisons-nous ?

Scott le regarda l'air de lui dire « Tu me demandes réellement ce que nous devons faire alors que tu sais que je t'aime », mais il finit quand même par lui répondre :

\- Tu dois repartir auprès de Théo.

\- Je n'irai nulle part.

Un silence s'installa jusqu'au prochain arrêt.

\- Où vis-tu ? Demanda timidement Stiles.

\- New-York.

\- Si loin...

\- Et oui...

\- Tu as une nouvelle meute ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as des amis ?

\- Non.

\- Une copine ou un copain ?

\- Non Stiles et je suis gay.

\- Depuis 5 ans, tu n'as rien fait ?!

\- Comment ça rien fait ? Demanda Scott tout en le fixant.

\- Sexuellement je veux dire.

\- Pas tes affaires.

\- Tu as dis que tu travaillais, que fais-tu ?

\- Je suis barman dans une boîte et je suis en dernière année d'étude pour devenir vétérinaire.

\- Bien.

L'hyperactif était satisfait. Il avait réussi à arracher des réponses à son ami. Mais il était déçu, il espérait que ce dernier lui poserait aussi des questions.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me demandes rien ? Tenta finalement Stiles.

\- Parce que je sais tout ce dont je dois savoir.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu es policier. Théo est croque-mort. Vous vivez dans un apparemment dans le centre de Beacon Hills. Vous sortez tous les vendredi. Vous aimez vous rendre à Los Angeles.

\- Ah quand même...

Le téléphone de l'hyperactif se mit à vibrer. Il s'excusa avant de s'éloigner. Scott ferma les yeux puis rechercha du regard son ancien meilleur ami. Il lui tournait le dos et avait l'air de se disputer. Il se leva et quitta ce wagon. Le train s'arrêta de nouveau et Scott descendit puis s'engouffra dans la masse. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard derrière lui.

Lorsque Stiles fini de discuter le train était à l'arrêt. Alors qu'il rejoignit sa place, il vit l'emplacement vide. Il jeta automatiquement un regard dehors et vu Scott se faufiler dans la foule. Il sortit et essaya de le rattraper mais c'était trop tard.

Il s'installa sur une chaise de la gare et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Des larmes s'échappèrent.

\- Tu m'as encore raté Scott. J'étais prêts à te rejoindre à New-York et à tout abandonner pour toi. J'étais prêts à tout. Je ne ferais plus l'effort que je viens de fournir. C'est trop douloureux. Je ne mérite pas ça. Nous ne méritons pas ça.

Ce que Stiles ne savait pas, c'était que Scott était pas loin de lui. Il avait tout entendu et il souffrait. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi tout s'était compliqué ? Tout avait toujours était si clair entre eux, à quel moment, les choses dérapèrent-elles ?

C'est le cœur en berne qu'il remonta dans le train. Seul, il se laissa aller. Il ne pouvait pas faire un coup pareille à Théo. Il avait tellement subi...

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit l'hyperactif s'installer prêt de lui silencieusement.

Instinctivement, ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Ils profitaient simplement du contact de leurs doigts, de leur peau. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés.

Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble. Mais pouvaient-ils vivre une romance le temps du trajet jusqu'à New-York ? Un petit écart, un petit moment qui ne resterait à jamais le secret deux âmes-sœurs au destin brisé ?

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre ? :)


	3. Sciles

_**Hello tout le monde. C'est sans doute l'avant dernier chapitre. Mais qui est mort ? Des idées ? Que va t-il se passer ? Sciles ou pas Sciles ?**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture :)**_

* * *

\- Te souviens-tu de notre enfance ? Demanda pensivement Stiles.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Scott.

\- Tout avait l'air si simple. C'était soit blanc, soit noir.

\- Maintenant, ce n'est rien du tout car la vie est tellement compliquée.

\- Tu veux que j'enlève ma main ?

\- Tu le souhaites ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus.

Stiles avait enfin pu voir ce qui l'avait fait craquer pendant des années. Ce sourire, qu'il était magnifique. Toujours franc et sincère. Et c'est en se souvenant de ce sourire qu'il embrassa Scott. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas. Cependant, il n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Il préférait profiter des douces lèvres de l'humain. Elles étaient si pulpeuses, si douces. Il les mordilla avant de lécher le contour et de les reprendre d'assaut.

Ce baiser dura si longtemps que les passagers autour les scrutaient en se demandant s'ils comptaient respirer un jour. Ils finirent par se séparer à regret.

\- Le temps d'un trajet ? Déclara simplement Scott.

\- Le temps d'un trajet.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils rigolaient, s'embrassaient, jouaient. Tout n'était que jeu. Scott et Stiles avaient fini par se réfugier dans un petit compartiment privatif. A ces heures, personne ne pouvait venir perturber leur monde.

\- Je t'aime tu sais ? Dit Scott de but en blanc.

\- Je sais. Je-

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu en aimes un autre. Je n'ai pas su à temps, je suis finalement un parfait idiot.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es loin d'être un idiot. Tu nous a prouvé plus d'une fois que tu en étais pas un. Tu es juste...Toi. Tu crois en la bonté humaine, qui fait ça de nos jours ?

\- L'amour de ma vie m'accompagnait depuis le début et je n'ai rien vu, rien compris.

\- Je ne t'ai pas attendu...

\- Tu m'as attendu Stiles, tu m'as même envoyé des signaux et je n'ai rien fait...

\- Tu fais toujours parti de moi, de mon cœur. Je t'aime toujours Scott mais on était sans doute pas fait pour être ensemble.

\- Et tu étais sans doute fait pour une chimère psychopathe nommé Théo ?

Un lourd silence s'installa.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas juste. Je me suis emporté. Je pense, enfin, je suis sûre, quoique...

\- Tu es jaloux ? Répondit Stiles avec un énorme sourire.

Scott baissa la tête. C'était sensé être leur trajet et il gâchait tout encore une fois

\- Théo a changé.

\- Je sais. Il est super et il te traite bien.

\- Tu m'as toujours bien traité toi aussi.

\- Arrêtes Stiles, c'est faux. Quand je n'acceptais pas ma lycanthropie, je t'ai blessé à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Tu étais un bébé-garou.

\- Bébé-garou ? Sérieusement Stiles ?

Ils rigolèrent. Stiles vint s'installer à côté de lui et se colla au loup-garou.

\- J'ai froid.

Scott le serra dans ses bras et profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour sentir l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Si Théo te blesse ne fusse qu'une fois, je serais capable de le tuer.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais était aussi jaloux avec tes petites-amies ?

\- C'est en t'aimant que j'ai compris à quel point l'amour était un dangereux sentiment.

\- Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu réalises tardivement ? Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu disparaisses ?

\- Sa mort m'a anéanti Stiles. Te voir avec Théo m'a anéanti. Voir du bonheur m'a anéanti. Je ne suis pas parti pour fuir quelque chose. Je suis parti pour survivre... Je ne pouvais, tout simplement, plus rester à Beacon Hills. Ce n'était plus chez moi, je ne m'y sentais plus bien En plus, la meute se détournait de moi...J'ai été un terrible Alpha...

\- A quel moment est-tu devenu aussi triste ?

\- Je l'ai toujours été. Répondit l'ancien Alpha avec un triste sourire. Mais n'est-ce pas plus simple de se persuader du contraire et avancer ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ta logique. Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?

\- Parce que tu ne parlais pas de ta solitude.

\- Qu- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je te connais comme personne. Même toi, tu savais que j'étais triste, tu ne disais juste rien...Tu préfères agir. Pourquoi me pousser à sortir la nuit et à me parler sans arrêt si ce n'est que pour que je me sente mieux ? Tu aurais pu avoir plein d'amis mais tu es resté avec moi.

\- Pourquoi suis-je toujours le gars qui ne comprends rien ?

\- Pourquoi suis-je le gars qui n'agit jamais au bon moment ?

Stiles sourit, Scott était sa moitié. Il le savait mais il était engagé ailleurs.

\- Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble ? Murmura timidement le métis.

L'hyperactif fixa le loup-garou, il était perdu. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas sérieux mais c'était plus simple, pour lui, de s'en convaincre. Stiles était en couple, depuis environ 6 ans, avec Théo. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il était heureux. Théo était juste parfait mais Scott... Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire leur lien, leur amour. Leur relation était tellement encrée en eux, que cela en devenait malsain quand l'équilibre était rompue.

\- Elle te manque ? Préféra demander Stiles.

\- Chaque minute.

\- Pourquoi ne parles-tu plus à ta mère ?

\- Elle est enfin heureuse. Je ne veux pas la déranger. Et puis, je fais attention à elle même si elle ne le sait pas.

\- Arrête de tout garder en toi. Ta mère veut voir son fils unique. Tu 'imagines pas à quel point tu lui fais du mal. Tu veux la voir le jour de son enterrement ?

Scott se crispa. Stiles avait employé des termes très durs. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas. Est-ce si dur de comprendre qu'il a besoin de se reconstruire ? Depuis la morsure, il avait tout endossé et s'était oublié. Mais depuis cette mort et l'amour impossible avec Stiles il ne pouvait plus supporter. C'est, après avoir failli perdre son loup lors d'une pleine lune, qu'il avait décidé de partir sans rien dire.

\- Je suis désolé Scott.

\- Je comprends.

Stiles chercha son regard malgré la nuit. Il avait besoin de savoir que Scott allait bien. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Stiles, ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, je vais bien.

Et c'est sur cette douce parole qu'il rejoignit Morphée.


	4. Le temps d'un trajet

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous apprécierez.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Stiles se réveilla doucement. Il cligna les yeux. Il paniqua, où était Scott ? Il sortit de la cabine. Il regardait partout. Il espérait au fond de lui que Scott était parti aux toilettes ou était parti chercher un petit déjeuné. Il allait revenir. Il le devait. Ils s'étaient promis un trajet. Voyant l'hyperactif paniquer, un passager l'interpella.

\- Petit, un problème ?

\- Je cherche quelqu'un. Un homme brun, la peau matte, les yeux marrons.

\- Ah, celui qui vous a déposé dans la cabine ? Il n'est pas resté dans le train.

\- M'a déposé dans la cabine ? Où le train se dirige ?.

\- Pour la première question, la réponse est oui. Pour la deuxième, on va à Beacon Hills.

\- B-Beacon Hills ?

Stiles eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa vision se brouilla. Ses jambes se dérobaient, il faisait une crise de panique.

\- Gamin, viens t'asseoir.

\- Le temps d'un trajet. Il me l'avait promis.

\- C'était votre petit-ami ?

\- … Ma vie... Il était tout pour moi.

Les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler. Sans s'en rendre compte, la crise avait diminué en ampleur. Le vieil homme à ses côtés avait réussi à le calmer en discutant avec lui.

\- Tu rencontras quelqu'un d'autre qui te méritera.

\- Lui me méritait. J'aurai dû l'attendre. Je dois repartir à New-York !

\- Gamin, on a quitté depuis très longtemps New-York. On est plus proche de Beacon Hills maintenant. C'est un express.

Le fils du Shériff s'affaissa sur son siège. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'abandonner ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Gamin, je crois que si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, tu devrais lire cette lettre. Dit l'homme en pointant une enveloppe dans la poche du sweat-shirt.

Stiles regarda longuement cette enveloppe. Il se dit qu'il prévoyait depuis longtemps de la lui envoyer mais peut-être qu'il n'avait osé le faire. Peut-être qu'il lui annonçait son retour à Beacon Hills et qu'il était juste resté à New-York pour récupérer ses affaires ? Peut-être que c'était une proposition pour vivre avec lui à New-York ?

\- Lis-la. Tu auras sans doute plus de chance d'avoir des réponses en la lisant.

Il s'exécuta et arracha l'enveloppe.

 _« Cher Stiles,_

 _Je m'en veux d'avoir été si faible. Je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné. Je m'en veux que tu ai encore à souffrir._

 _Petit, je n'aurai dû de parler. Cela t'aurait évité tant de déceptions. J'ai toujours était là_ _pour échouer. Je suis le nuage qui t'empêchait de briller. L'hyperactivité n'a jamais été le problème, c'était moi. Tu as été si bon avec moi et moi, je n'ai rien vu. Trop idiot, sans doute, certainement._

 _Quand, on m'a mordu, j'espérais vraiment devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça n'a rien changé, on me voyait toujours comme un imbécile. Même Peter aurait préféré te choisir. Tu as toujours était la bonne personne. Et tu le sais. Si je n'ai pas craqué, c'était grâce à toi. Tu sais que j'étais plus sombre que ce que je prétendais être._

 _L'affaire de la Bête de Gévaudan m'a fait réaliser certaines choses. Je devais te libérer de ma présence. Je voyais bien que notre amitié avait atteint ces limites. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle l'avait atteint car il nous fallait passer à l'étape supérieure. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer mon amour. Quand on s'est disputé, j'ai vu ce regard que la plupart me lançait. Ce regard de dégoût, d'insulte. Mon cœur s'est émietté mais je n'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas craquer. Et puis j'ai accepté Théo et je n'ai rien dit. J'ai laissé faire. Je voyais le regard que tu lui lançais. J'ai compris qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble. Je le supportais. Je pouvais le supporter jusqu'à que Deaton meure. C'était le seul. Il croyait en moi tel un père croit en son fils. C'était mon père, mon conseiller, mon ami, mon garde-fou. Il ne me voyait pas comme les autres me voyaient. Quand, il est mort, j'étais seul à l'enterrer. Aucun membre de la meute n'était là. « Vous aviez oublié »..._

 _Je n'étais plus votre Alpha, je n'étais plus rien. Ma mère a retrouvé le bonheur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'attriste pour moi. Je suis parti aussi loin que j'ai pu et je n'ai plus regardé derrière-moi. Je suis parti en sachant que je laissai l'amour de ma vie derrière moi. Je suis parti en sachant que tu serais heureux. Je sais que tu penses le contraire. Mais c'est faux. Tu aimes Théo. Pas moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, comment le pourrai-je ?_

 _Comment pourrai-je en vouloir à l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde ? Je donnerai cher pour revoir ton sourire. Je donnerai ma propre vie._

 _Je suis apaisé maintenant. Je ne souffre plus et je ne t'en veux pas. Ne te tortures plus de mon absence. Vis ta vie. Sois heureux...C'est le dernier ordre d'Alpha que je te donne._

 _Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je sais que je ne rencontrerai jamais personne._

 _Tu dois te demander où je suis ? Je vis à New-York. Je squatte par ci par là. Je ne fais pas d'étude. Je vole quand je peux. J'observe les jours passer. Quand je te disais que je suis un raté, ce n'était pas une blague. C'était sans doute la vie qui m'était destinée. La lycanthropie et ton amitié, l'ont juste retardé._

 _N'aie surtout pas pitié de ma personne. N'aie pas de regrets car moi je n'en ai plus._

 _Je pense que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à écrire. Je voulais juste te libérer de la prison dans laquelle, je t'avais enfermé. Tu es libre. Vis ta vie comme tu le sens. Je sais qu'elle sera toujours merveilleuse. J'y veillerai personnellement._

 _Ton Scott qui ne cessera jamais de t'aimer. »_

* * *

\- Que s'est-il ensuite passé ?

Stiles sécha ses larmes et regarda Mme Morell.

\- J'ai cherché à le joindre. A le retrouver pour lui dire de revenir à Beacon Hills et lui dire que j'avais besoin de lui, qu'il n'était pas un raté.

\- Mais dans le train du retour, comment t'es-tu senti ?

\- Cela a été le trajet en train le plus long de toute ma vie. Je me sentais trahi. J'étais blessé, blessé qu'il pense cela.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Morell, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Stiles, tu sais qu'il va falloir en parler pour te reconstruire.

L'hyperactif souffla. Ses larmes perlèrent de plus belles. Il tremblait légèrement. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. A vrai dire, personne n'en parlait.

\- On l'a retrouvé noyé. Il s'est jeté d'un pont avec un poids.

\- Stiles...Tu es sur la bonne voie. Rassura la psychologue.

\- Il s'est suicidé. Sa lettre était une lettre d'adieu. Et le pire est que je le savais ! Je savais qu'il me disait au revoir. Je n'ai juste pas voulu le croire. Qui pouvait croire que Scott allait mettre fin à ses jours hein ?! Son corps avait été retrouvé un mois après son suicide et ils l'ont identifié 6 mois après. Ce n'était qu'un vagabond. La police ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir de la famille. En fait, elle s'en foutait. Le délai de réclamation étant passé, la justice a brûlé son corps et a éparpillé ses cendres je ne sais-où. Il est mort seul. Personne n'a rien réclamé car on recherchait un homme vivant. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Que te pardonneras-tu jamais ?

\- Sa mort. La disparition de son corps. Il est parti dans l'indifférence générale. Il n'est plus la. Il est mort.

\- Ses yeux se refermèrent. Il plaça sa tête entre ses mains, l'air désolé.

\- Comment va la meute ?

\- Derek est de nouveau Alpha mais on est tous très affecté. On a perdu un membre de notre meute. C'est comme si...

\- Vous aviez perdu un membre de votre corps. Termina Morell.

\- Oui...

\- Et avec Théo ?

\- On fait une pause. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir trahi Scott. De les avoir trahi tous les deux. J'aime Théo, vraiment mais Scott... Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir sa détresse ?

\- Es-tu sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu ?

Stiles regarda Morell. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ?

\- On l'a tous sans doute vu mais on ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à là... C'était la bonté personnifiée !

\- Tu ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait une infime possibilité qu'il se suicide ?

\- Non...Si... Mais dans ce cas tout le monde aurait pu le faire. On a tous eu une vie difficile. On l'aurait soutenu.

\- Mais c'était un True Alpha et il devait accomplir sa mission parfaitement sinon vous lui tombiez dessus... Comme avec les Dread Doctors...

\- Vous pensez qu'on lui en a demandé trop ?

\- Je pense que le silence est destructeur. Votre silence sur votre mal-être a toujours été une partie intégrante de votre amitié, de votre amour.

\- Je n'ai qu'à le rejoindre...On aura tout le temps de discuter...

\- Et ton père ? Théo ? Tu penses que ce genre de décision se fait sur un coup de tête Stiles ? Tu penses qu'il ne s'est pas torturé l'esprit avant de prendre sa décision ?

\- Une vie sans lui n'en est pas une.

\- La séance est terminée. Ne fait rien de stupide jusqu'à notre prochain rendez-vous. Stiles semblait être ailleurs. Stiles m'entends-tu ? Ne fait rien de stupide.

* * *

Dans le salon de John et de Mélissa, Morell venait d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait. Les deux parents devenus mari et femme baissèrent la tête tant la douleur était déchirante.

\- Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai pu lui adressé. Dit Morell pensive.

\- Comment nos enfants en sont-ils arrivés là ? Le surnaturel les a tué ! Dit le Shériff en larme. Il prit sa femme, Mélissa, dans ses bras.

\- Le surnaturel n'a rien avoir. Au contraire, cela leur a permit de vivre plus longtemps.

\- Vous pensez que nos fils étaient destinés à mourir ? S'emporta Mélissa scandalisée par les propos de la psychologue.

\- Ils mourraient à petit feu... J'ai suivi Stiles pendant un long moment...

\- Oui mais pourquoi les deux devaient-ils mourir ?! Pourquoi Stiles a jugé bon de se suicider tout comme Scott ? Demanda le Shériff.

\- Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est la fin. Alors je pensais faire plusieurs versions du trajet...Et peut-être un pré-quel. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Peut-être à la prochaine fois !**_


End file.
